


Rough Hands

by goldensnitch18



Series: Strange Bedfellows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Library, Library Sex, One Shot Collection, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensnitch18/pseuds/goldensnitch18
Summary: He has rough hands. She always knew he would. Drabble.





	Rough Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculously short drabble I wrote to go along with an aesthetic I made for my tumblr. You can find my blog there (goldensnitch-18).

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you,” Pansy hissed as his fingertips slid up her thigh. They were rough, just as she expected they would be. He was a man who was always working with his hands.  
  
“Who would I tell?” he asked, whispering the question into her neck before his lips sucked at her skin.  
  
“I don’t know. You do have friends.” She pushed the button of his shirt out of the loop and moved down to the next button, her heart racing.  
  
She had just come to discuss paperwork with him. That was all. Her boss was too lazy to make the trip himself, so he had sent her a letter that morning demanding she take care of the inspections the Ministry must perform before the students arrived for the new year. McGonagall had been too busy to see her, so she had been stuck with Longbottom, only he was different, and she was suddenly in the abandoned library with him, and she was going to shag him. Merlin, she was desperate.  
  
“I’m not going to tell,” he said. The hand on her thigh slid up, pushing her dress up to her waist. Pansy’s head fell back against the wall as those rough fingers looped around her knickers.


End file.
